The Light
by ilikadachocolate
Summary: Misty finds herself running through Viridian Forest. With a mad man behind her and a strange voice in her head will she make it out, and what's the strange light about?


A/N: I haven't done much in first person and I wanted to give it a go. Hope you like it.

* * *

Running over exposed and twisted tree roots. People would think I'm crazy, if they didn't know what I was running from. Is he still behind me? I don't know. I don't really want to check. If I trip he'll catch me. Than what? I'm guessing he'll gag me with chloroform again, tie me up and… I can't remember what he did next, and I don't want to find out.

It's hard to believe this is meant to be Viridian Forest. It used to be filled with trees and Pokémon, bug Pokémon. I hate bug Pokémon, but right now I would love to see one, at least.

When will I be able to stop running? I feel like I've been doing it for hours. Why would someone chase me that long? On second thoughts this guy I crazy and I'm Cerulean City's gym leader. Unless he wants something from my sisters.

I can't do this for much longer; my legs feel like lead lumps. I hope can get a break from dancing around tree roots ahead, if these trees don't get me the fog ahead will, it's too thick to see anything. Being chased by a mad man and Mother Nature is doing everything it can to slow me down. Typical luck.

"Come to me, Misty." Panic shot through me. Who was that, and what did the voice want from me? I forgot about the tree roots by my feet and focused on looking around for the source of the voice. Since I'd been dancing around tree roots for so long I should be able to while I have a look around.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." My body landed on some more tree roots with a bunch of crunches. My head was surrounded by them, my legs were tangled in them and my arms, well I can't really feel my arms at the moment. That voice, it's going to pay for distracting me. Painfully I sat up and had a look at my injuries, I cringed as I saw all the blood on my arms and legs. This was going to slow me down. Not good. I didn't know where my injuries were, there's too much blood. But I know I have to keep moving, somehow.

"Come to me, Daughter of the Sea." Not that voice again! Hang on, what does she mean by _Daughter of the Sea _I don't like any of this, nor do I understand it.

"Help, someone please help!" Unfortunately my words were torn out of my mouth and crushed before anyone had a chance to hear it. I wanted to cry, yet I know I can't despite my injuries and how lost I feel. I was once told that everything happens for a reason, I fail to see the reason behind this.

Using the trees I kept moving. I was too determined to let this beat me. Thanks to Ash I've learnt that determination is extremely powerful. I miss him. I can't remember when I saw him last, one maybe two years. I don't know anymore. Unfortunately now isn't the time to start reminiscing. I have to get out of here.

"Hello Misty." I felt a chill run up my spine; it's that same voice from before. Quickly I grabbed my bag and started swinging it around, but it only cut through the fog. I pulled the bag to my chest, squeezing it tightly.

I jumped when I saw a light coming toward me. I wasn't sure what to do. Run and never find out, or wait and hope it's someone here to rescue me. I want to run but my feet disobey me, as if some mystical force was holding me in place.

"Hello Misty. We meet at last." My eyes meet a tall lady with long flowing black hair, contrasted by pale skin and ice blue eyes. The dress she wore was white with long sleeves and tendrils of fabric floating around her. "It's an honour to meet you, Daughter of the Sea." The lady extended a long elegant hand in my direction. I quickly took a step back. I didn't know if I could trust this lady.

My eyes scanned the area desperately, and found my eyes drawn to the light next to the lady. It had four glass panels that had vines engraved on each piece. Each panel was separated by exposed metal, which meet at the top and intertwined.

I tried to say no but I was being drawn toward the light, I could hear it calling to be, asking for my help. Help with what?

* * *

"Misty, wake up!" I jolted upright, the harsh light blinding me. After my eyes cleared I looked around, completely confused. Grass, Pokémon and Ash. Was I going mad? Maybe it was the light, playing with my head. "Come one Misty. We found a way to get outta here."

My eye's meet Ash's auburn ones. Stuck between dream and reality I struggled to my feet as if the injuries were still hampering my efforts to move. I never took my eyes off Ash. I wanted to make sure he was really here. My gaze followed the young trainer as he walked toward a little light, showing it off to me. He acting as if it's impressive, but for me it's a nightmare. It was exactly the same light I saw earlier! Well I think it was earlier, was it? I'm really not sure. Maybe it was here to zap me into another reality. Maybe not. There was one thing I knew, I wasn't going anywhere near that light again.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da. Well I don't know how I went, if there's anything people think I can fix up, please let me know. I'm always looking to improve.


End file.
